Closures of this kind are known in a wide variety of embodiments in the form of vehicle doors. The most widespread storage compartments in vehicle doors at the present time have a plastic wall, either an integral component of an interior door trim or fastened to the latter by connecting elements. In the past, it has turned out that vehicle occupants occasionally tend to employ the wall rim of such a storage compartment as a pull handle, although above these storage compartments, in all vehicles of modern type, a door handle is always provided. This misuse of the storage compartment represents a severe strain on the attachment of the trim part, or of the storage container to the trim part, especially when a wide-open door is closed with a jerk. With constant repetition of this misuse, therefore, there is the danger that the compartment and/or the trim part may be torn away from the closure.